Mr Brightside
by LenoreByTheSea
Summary: It was late at night in Italy. Nico Di Angelo just sat and stared at the tv absentmindedly, He's recently moved to his country of birth, trying to get away from a certain sea-green eyed son of Poseidon... Rated T. Percico. Nico-centric. Inspired by Mr. Brightside by The Killers.


**This took a fairly good amount of time to write. I was inspired by Mr. Brightside by The Killers.**

**I worked pretty hard on this, its my first Fanfic ^-^ I hope you enjoy it. I don't own Percy Jackson -I don't own Mr. Brightside either- Please review.**

* * *

_ I'm coming out of my cage_  
_ And I've been doing just fine_  
_ Gotta gotta gotta be down_  
_ Because I want it all_  
_ It started out with a kiss_  
_ How did it end up like this_  
_ It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss_  
_ Now I'm falling asleep_  
_ And she's calling a cab_  
_ While he's having a smoke_  
_ And she's taking a drag_  
_ Now they're going to bed_  
_ And my stomach is sick_  
_ And it's all in my head_  
_ But she's touching his—chest_  
_ Now, he takes off her dress_  
_ Now, let me go ~*The Killers, Mr. Brightside_

* * *

It was late at night in Venice,Italy. Nico Di Angelo just sat and stared at the tv absentmindedly.

He's recently moved to his country of birth, trying to get away from a certain green eyed son of Poseidon, he made a "mmmm" noise and felt a familiar weight on his heart He tried to shake it off by looking back at the screen. The couple onscreen was fighting, shouting italian insults, then, words of passion, sweet nothings,pulling each other closer, kissing, touching. A longing settled in his stomach, his concentration flickered off as he imagined the scene on screen between him and face reddened, he told himself to stop and then He felt the need for some fresh air...and a smoke.

He leaned on the railing, taking out a small box of cigarettes, he lit one and took a drag, letting his mind wonder to Camp Half Blood. He had a shirt that said 'Camp Half Blood' discarded somewhere in his room. He chose not to think about the t-shirt. Was he really that desperate? He tried not the think about romance either. Too mundane. too 'out of character' for him and definitely too clichéd. After all. this wasn't Nico's love story. It was Annabeth's. He'd moved to Italy in a failed attempt to forget Percy Jackson.

He coughed as he swallowed the thick smoke. feeling it deep in his throat. He coughed again, then crushed the cigarette under his flip-flops. He straightened up. Percy was likely in the city, kissing Annabeth like in the movies maybe they were napping. Maybe doing more. He wished he lived in a perfect world. He wanted that so bad. He bit his inner cheek, he couldn't persuade himself to stop thinking about him. He felt a little sick. love sick? The unpleasant taste was in his mouth and the feeling of a painful unrequited love was deep in his chest.

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing_

The telephone rang. Nico slipped the glass door open, sliding against the oak flooring of his apartment. He took a deep breath and he picked up the phone.

_"Ciao?" _He spoke into the receiver.

"Uh?.." That voice shot electrical shocks through his body, igniting him.

"A-ah, Hi!" he said sounding happier then he actually was. Trying not to stutter. He held the phone between his left ear and shoulder as walked to the small kitchen checking the time.

"How's it going?"

He started to walk around the house. A fairly common habit.

"Everything's okay I guess. its really nice here. you should visit"

"Wow, a few months in Italy and you have an Italian accent"

"I've been speaking nothing but Italian" He rolled his eyes. Stupid Seaweed Brain.

"I see" ...Awkward..

"yes.."

"Any monster attacks?"

"No not much... So what's new with you" He asked biting his inner cheek again, a nervous habit he developed recently.

"Me and Annabeth broke up" Percy's voice got a little lower.

"Ah, Sorry to hear"

"Don't be, I broke up with her"

"Ah...Why?" His fantasies started building around him again. he tried to brush them away.

"Its a bit of a long story. let's just breakup involved getting hot coffee spilled on my nuts and not being able to piss without crying from the goddamn pain for about a day"

Nico winced. _Owe._

"Are uh..your nuts...umm okay?" he stammered trying not to sound like a pervert. He thinks he failed miserably at that though.

"Yeaahhhh they're fine..."

"So..."

"So..."

"Look; I'll cut to the chase. I miss you. will you please consider coming back to Long Island? I'll even let you stay at my place" he said almost pleading.

Sharing an apartment with Percy. Tempting...

"I can't, I'm sorry. I've just settled down, I've finally found a job, Plane tickets cost a lot too" He couldn't believe what he was saying.

"Shadow Travel?" Percy offered.

"I'll be exhausted, it takes a good toll on me"

He heard him sigh.

"I understand..."

There was a long awkward pause.

"Anyways i got to go, i need sleep"

"Oh, okay, Bye" Did he sound a little disappointed? High off the feeling of hope. He took a leap of faith and said:

'_Ti amo cosi tanto'_

Silence. He was about to click 'End call'.

"Don't think I don't know what that means" Percy laughed.

And the next four words made Nico smile genuinely for the first time in months.

* * *

**I fixed some errors :3 **

_**Ti amo cosi tanto: I love you so** **much.**_

_**^-^ End~**_


End file.
